BOPP (biaxially oriented polypropylene) film is produced by drawing a cast sheet of polypropylene in two directions at a temperature below the melting temperature of the resin. Specific characteristics are required for the standard polypropylenes used to produce BOPP materials, such as relatively larger amounts of xylene solubles, and relatively low isotacticity. It is known that for a given PP, the lower the isotacticity, the lower the melting temperature of the PP and the better its processability to BOPP film. However, these same properties in the PP result in poorer properties of the resulting film. Therefore, there exists a processability-property trade-off in BOPP materials. In addition, production of high solubles materials generally used for BOPP films is not easy because it requires a specific catalyst system and careful handling of powder. It is known that it is difficult to produce a homopolymer containing xylene solubles fractions higher than 6% because a specific catalyst system as well as careful handling of polymer powder in the reactor are required. In general, the large amounts of xylene solubles in the polypropylene become sticky and often cause agglomeration of polymer powder in the reactor, disrupting continuous production at the plant.
To avoid the problems of producing high solubles material, blends that improve the processability of low solubles material have been investigated. It is well known that isotactic PP (iPP) produced by a Ziegler-Natta (ZN) catalyst has a broad isotacticity and molecular weight distribution, thus exhibiting a broad melting temperature range. Conversely, PP produced by a metallocene catalyst exhibits narrow isotacticity and molecular weight distribution and thus, the melting temperature range is relatively narrow. Unlike PP produced by ZN catalyst, some degree of regio-mis-insertion, i.e., “head-to-head” or “tail-to-tail” insertions, of monomer exists in the metallocene isotactic PP (m-iPP). The melting temperature of m-iPP is also affected by the degree of regio-mis-insertion in addition to isotacticity. Thus, an iPP of much lower melting temperature than conventional ZN-iPP can be produced with a metallocene catalyst. When employed in BOPP film, however, a much narrower temperature window for drawing is available due to the narrow tacticity and molecular weight distribution.
The effect of the addition of m-iPP to ZN-iPP on BOPP film was explored by Phillips et al, J. of Applied Polymer Science, 80, 2400 (2001). It was found that the addition of m-iPP to ZN-iPP provides a balance of elevated temperature draw performance and room temperature film properties relative to the ZN-iPP materials. Improved processability of the BOPP film including fewer webs breaks and drawability at higher line speeds have been claimed by the addition of some amounts of metallocene syndiotactic PP to ZN-iPP in U.S. Pat. No. 6,207,093 to Hanyu, Mar. 27, 2001, Fina Technology. The addition of some amounts of modifier tends to improve processability of iPP and/or properties of the resulting film. The selection of the modifier depends on the desired film properties and availability of modifier.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,043, to Keller et al addition of various atactic and syndiotactic polypropylenes, as well as various propylene copolymers to a standard BOPP grade isotactic polypropylene homopolymer to produce a core layer for multi-layer a uni-axially shrinkable film is discussed. However, Keller does not discuss the possibility of replacing standard BOPP grade polypropylene homopolymers with low soluble content material.
In addition to seeking replacements for high solubles polypropylenes, BOPP film manufacturers have long sought a material that provides a stiffer oriented film while maintaining acceptable stretchability. High crystalline PP materials impart the desired stiffness to the finished articles, however, these materials are generally not suitable for processing into BOPP films. This poor operability of high crystalline materials is reported in U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,043.
It would be desirable to provide a resin composition suitable for producing BOPP films that has both good processability and imparts the desired characteristics to the finished film. It would further be desirable to provide a resin for producing BOPP films that avoids the problems associated with producing high soluble content PP homopolymers. Such compositions could also comprise a high content of high crystalline polypropylene homopolymer to impart greater stiffness to the material.